ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Budget Flight
}} Roy and Haley discus finances as the Mechane gets underway. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Carol ◀ ▶ Transcript The Machane's propellers begin to turn, "wuppa wuppa wuppa wupaa". Roy: Alright, we're getting up to speed now. Haley: Roy, about this deal with the crew...I'm not sure it's going to work out Roy: Haley, I know it causes you physical pain to see money spent without haggling, but— Haley: No, no, it's not that. As long as I don't see the coins change hands, it'll just be a mild rash. Haley: No, the problem is that we're actually a bit light on funds right now. Haley: We spent a ton on wands and potions and such and that teleport orb set us back a bit. And I needed to buy a dagger in a hurry. Haley: And there were no free refills on orange juice! All-you-can-eat should mean all you can drink too! Roy: We still have the money you gave me for Durkon's resurrection. Haley: What? No! Roy, we can't spend that! Roy: We have to. Our top priority is stopping the vampire. Roy: If we can't get to Dwarven Lands in time, we won't be able to raise Durkon anyway. Roy: And even if we succeed, I doubt we'll have time to fly back here to get the spell cast before we need to rush to face Xykon. Haley: So, what? We're just giving up on saving him?!? Roy: Of course not. But we need to be practical. Roy: I've been letting my feelings cloud my common sense so bad, it's like I had a dozen tiny druids casting Obscuring Mist inside my skull. Roy: I was so focused on Durkon that I brought a vampire into a room full of clerics! Roy: But we can't hamstring our efforts to save the world just to maximize our chances of saving Durkon. Roy: That's not what he would want. Haley: ... Haley: I know. Roy and Haley look off into the distant mountains Roy: Plus, who knows what will happen? Roy: There's every chance that we'll earn the money back from a random encounter long before we get a chance to spend it on Durkon. Haley: That's a good point. Roy: We're adventurers; everything we meet has a listed treasure type! Haley: One time, I scrubbed the mold out of the Guild showers and it dropped 2d4 copper pieces and a potion of fire resistance. D&D Context * Obscuring Mist is a 1st level spell which creates a stationary cloud of misty vapor. * The Monster Manual lists a treasure type for every monster. Various editions of D&D have included types of dangerous mold, which could also have treasure due to having killed previous adventurers. Trivia * Haley's comments about "buying a dagger in a hurry" refers to #976, where she bought an adamantine dagger and an adamantine short sword with enough gold to support a couple of gnomes retiring to the tropics. * With regards to Haley's comments about orange juice in the third panel: Haley bargained for brunch passes as part of the deal to fix the Mechane in #965. They eat the brunch after defeating Crystal in #981. External Links * 1029}} View the comic * 482250}} View the discussion thread Category:To Firmament